It has been found that numerous massage mattresses have been provided in prior art that are either integrally formed of a single material (see FIG. 1A) or assembled by two members made of different materials (see FIG. 1B). Nevertheless, the former is difficult to be cleaned and the hardness thereof is uniform thereby rendering the massage monotonous, while the latter is also difficult to be cleaned and will be badly shaped after using in a short period of time.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massage mattress which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.